Conquistando a Tendo
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Un extraño desafío lanzado por Nabiki, pone a Ranma en acción; pero, en realidad, existe un problema, porque sus amplios conocimientos en técnicas y estrategias de combate, no lo han preparado para esta batalla en particular.
1. Introducción

Tokyo, señoras y señores. Sean bienvenidos a la ciudad que un montón de psicópatas nipones se empeña en consolidar como la capital mundial de las locuras argumentales y las desviaciones de la realidad. Y es que, el anime es eterno, como eternas son las historias que cautivan nuestros corazones haciéndonos cómplices de la conciencia colectiva internacional del fandom que suspira por entretejer nuevos horizontes para sus personajes favoritos.

No siempre las cosas salen bien, aunque sea el más caro sueño de todo escritor de fanfiction que eso suceda. En mi particular caso, lo cierto es que deseo que este entuerto salga lo peor posible; porque amo el caos, y es por eso que amo esta historia, la historia más imposible de contar (no se diga de escribir) con la que me he topado en los rincones perdidos de mi imaginación, donde las neuronas caducadas se empeñan en oxigenarse otra vez, lamentablemente.

El lugar: Nerima, Tokyo

La época: El tiempo posterior al mítico volúmen 38 del manga de Ranma ½.

Los protagonistas: Cualquiera que tenga el deseo de encontrar a su media naranja. Lo cual excluye a Akane, porque ella ya tiene a una... y media. Lo cierto es que este es un fic de chicos: el género masculino intentando comprender lo incomprensible, resistir lo irresistible y fallando miserablemente. Es una historia de hombres derrotados, vapuleados, enganchados y subyugados sin remedio por las simples argucias del género femenino.

Esta, es la historia de un grupo de guerreros enfrascados en una lucha distinta, que no requiere de armas comúnes ni de estrategias estudiadas y que, simplemente, espera escribirse de corazón a corazón.

Alisten los cascos, los refugios anti-bombardeos, los misiles antiaéreos, además de los antídotos más poderosos contra el envenenamiento por comida made-in Akane y, por supuesto, sus tarjetas de crédito de más alto límite y sus modales más corteses y sean bienvenidos a: "_**Conquistando a Tendo**_".


	2. Prólogo

*

*

*_**cat**_*

*

*

En medio del característico y pacífico fluir de tráfico y transeúntes de uno de los barrios más tradicionales de Tokyo, un grito desgarrador se escuchó intempestivamente, rompiendo la armonía:

─¡Ranma no baka!

Con esas palabras y un golpazo del puño derecho de su prometida, el artista marcial más problemático de Nerima inició un nuevo vuelo a la estratósfera. Buena cosa que el aereopuerto no quedaba cerca, o Nabiki Tendo habría encontrado difícil conseguir el efectivo necesario para el pago de daños. Y, bueno, tal vez Akane estaría ya sin un prometido o quizás, siendo optimistas, Ranma habría conseguido viajar a China después de todo ¡Y gratis!

─"¡Maldición!" ─pensó el chico, mientras ascendía por entre las nubes─. "¿Porqué ella no puede ser menos violenta? Parece que cada vez está peor" ─se dijo, mientras se rascaba la barbilla y contemplaba con mirada pensativa una pequeña bandada de patos que surcaba los cielos, conservando una perfecta formación en "V". Desde una canastilla sostenida por dos enormes aves, un par de sonrientes adolescentes amazonas le saludó; sin embargo, estaba tan distraído, concentrado en tan interesantes reflexiones sobre su prometida, que ni siquiera las miró. Un pequeño descuido que, indudablemente, lamentaría más adelante.

Inesperadamente, su memoria, bastante escasa, fue asaltada por un recuerdo de tiempos muy lejanos. De tiempos más felices, en donde todavía creía que encontrar el manantial del hombre ahogado era sencillo y que Akane aprendería a cocinar y, por supuesto, que ella adquiriría algo de la gracia femenina que necesitaba con extrema urgencia:

_***flashback***_

_*** - * - ***_

_*****_

Akane y él caminaban rumbo al dojo después de que Mikado Sanzenin y Asuza Shiratori los retaran a un duelo de patinaje estilo libre.

─Quiero que sepas que... lo que hice no fue por celos ni nada parecido ─dijo él, tratando de enfatizar el punto manteniéndose serio, cosa difícil de conseguir porque al mismo tiempo intentaba avanzar por el borde de la cerca. De cualquier manera, trató de aclarar sus motivos─: Lo que pasa es que no puedo soportar que existan pervertidos como ese ─indicó, refiriéndose, obviamente, al idiota de Sanzenin quien, efectivamente, le parecía un pervertido mucho peor que Kuno y eso ya era decir mucho.

─Pues yo no necesitaba tu ayuda ─respondió Akane, tan obtusa y cabeza hueca como siempre. Resultaba evidente que ella se creía capaz de derrotar al tipo sin mayores problemas, cosa que, bien sabía él, era imposible.

─¡Un momento! ─un furioso Ranma saltó desde la cerca, cerrándole el paso a su desagradecida prometida ¿Qué se creía esa boba? ¡Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella! Sin poder contener su molestia dijo─: ¡Después de todos los problemas que pasé por...! ─se interrumpió antes de terminar, porque de pronto, una desagradable, pero posible idea se le ocurrió, haciéndolo enfurecer más aún.

Akane lo miró por un segundo y luego, pasó de largo frente a él, sin prestarle atención y él, sin saber porqué razón, encontró en ese gesto la confirmación de sus sospechas.

─Ya veo ─declaró, muy seguro de lo que decía─: Te gustó ese chico ¿Verdad? ─preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por ocultar cuanto le molestaba la idea.

─¡No seas absurdo! ─respondió Akane, visiblemente enfadada. Y, para dejar claro el punto afirmó con total seguridad─: Si tu pastel de pescado hubiera tardado una décima de segundo mas... ¡Yo le habría partido la quijada de un solo golpe!

El la miró, de verdad la miró, porque no deseaba ser engañado. No sabía porqué era importante que su respuesta fuera sincera, pero lo era. Lo primero que pensó fue que Akane tenía nulas esperanzas de ser normal y estaba condenada a ser una marimacho irremediablemente; lo segundo, fue que detestaba la sola idea de que Akane golpeara a Sanzenin...porque eso era algo que le correspondía hacer a él, en calidad de prometido agraviado. El pensamiento lo congeló tan pronto lo formuló; pero en vez de detenerse a reflexionar sobre el mismo, optó por el seguro refugio de la agresión:

─Yo tenía razón ─declaró con sinceridad─: Tienes cero en atractivo.

Contuvo una sonrisa cínica que estaba por asomar a sus labios, sabiendo que había obtenido un tanto en la cuenta diaria de escaramuzas con su prometida; sin embargo, pronto la satisfacción se convirtió en algo mucho más desagradable, al escuchar la respuesta de Akane:

─Tal vez, si conociera a un chico que me gustara, desarrollaría algo de atractivo.

*

*

*_**cat**_*

*

*

*splash*

Ranma aterrizó en la poza del jardín; con lo cual dejó de pensar en el pasado para dedicarse a cosas más importantes por el momento: como ir a buscar agua caliente.

─Kasumi ¿tienes agua caliente? ─preguntó, entrando en la cocina, donde el ama y señora de la estancia se encontraba en ese momento ejercitando sus sobradas habilidades culinarias. Una tetera con agua hirviente yacía sobre la estufa, gracias a la omniprevisión de Kasumi-chan, quien prontamente había asimilado las necesidades de sus huéspedes; necesidades que, lamentablemente, arruinaban a diario su meticulosa programación de labores. Y es que, por más agua extra que dispusiera, Ranma-chan siempre se las ingeniaba para solicitar más...

─Por supuesto, Ranma-kun ─dijo Kasumi, sin desviar la mirada de la carne que picaba y que, para la hora de la comida, se convertiría sin duda en un exquisito guisado. Ranma le dedicó a la joven matriarca una sonrisa de agradecimiento; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacia la estufa para tomar la tetera que estaba hirviendo sobre ella, Akane entró desde el patio y tomo ella misma el recipiente, vaciándolo con brusquedad sobre Ranma-chan.

─¡Auch!─el lamento fue decididamente masculino y evidenciaba que Ranma-kun había encontrado el agua demasiado caliente para su gusto. Tal cosa era obvia porque ahora parecía pollo recién desplumado y despedía humo en grandes cantidades. Mala suerte eso de tener una prometida violenta y bruta.

─¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! ─le gritó a Akane, acercando su nariz a la de ella en franca actitud desafiante; pero esta no le hizo caso y salió de la cocina sin dirigirle la palabra.

─¿Mmh? ─interrogaron Ranma y Kasumi al mismo tiempo, mientras la veían salir. Se miraron confundidos, parpadearon, volvieron a mirarse, parpadearon de nuevo y no hicieron nada por muchos minutos más que permanecer con los ojos muy abiertos. Cierto que Akane era un problema la mayor parte del tiempo; pero esta ocasión, realmente había rebasado los límites.

─¡Cielos! Parece que ahora sí, Akane está enfadada ─exclamó Nabiki, quien venía entrando a la cocina. Sus palabras fueron un eco de los pensamientos de las otras dos personas: a saber su futuro cuñado (muy, pero muy futuro) y su hermana mayor.

─Pues ¿Qué le hiciste Ranma-kun? ─preguntó Kasumi mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

Ranma no contestó nada y encogió los hombros, en un gesto que demostraba a las claras que pensaba que Akane estaba loca, antes de emprender la retirada hacia el patio.

Kasumi y Nabiki se miraron. La primera con una expresión preocupada y Nabiki se limitó a remedar el gesto de su muy pero muy futuro cuñado, mientras tomaba una galleta de una charola que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzaba a masticar. Kasumi, por su parte, se concentró en cortar la vaca muerta en cuadros mucho más simétricos, meditando en lo ocurrido.

*

*

*_**cat**_*

*

*

─¡Kyaaa! ─Ranma golpeó con el puño el tronco del árbol.

─"Maldita Akane" ─pensó, dando otro golpe.

─"Estúpida Akane" ─Otro golpe más.

─"Marimacho" ─dos puñetazos.

─"Kawaiikune" ─una serie de puñetazos y patadas.

─¡Kyaaaa! ─gritó, al tiempo que lanzaba una patada extremadamente fuerte, que provocó que rebotara y se estrellara el trasero contra el suelo. Se quedó ahí unos momentos, respirando con dificultad, mientras limpiaba con el dorso de una mano el sudor que le escurría por el rostro.

─"Yo no le gusto" ─pensó de repente. Continuaba sentado en el suelo, aunque ya se había tranquilizado un poco. Se recostó cruzando los brazos por atrás de su cabeza. exponiéndose al sol que pegaba con gran intensidad a esa hora de la tarde, la luz haciendo brillar las gotas de sudor sobre su cuerpo. Fastidiado con los eventos del día, cerró los ojos con fuerza, para evitar ser cegado por el resplandor.

─Me pregunto...─dijo en un murmullo─. ¿Qué clase de chico le gusta a Akane? ─por un momento un sentimiento desconocido y desasosegante lo invadió, intentando hacerle comprender que la respuesta era importante. Sin embargo, la comprensión no llegó a su conciencia, porque en ese momento una voz interrumpió sus reflexiones:

─¿Porqué no lo averiguas? ─dijo Nabiki, al tiempo que él percibía, aún con los párpados cerrados, que la luz se oscurecía, evidentemente por la llegada de la mediana de las Tendo, quien debía estar en ese momento interponiéndose entre el sol y él.

─¿Y porqué piensas que quiero averiguarlo? ─preguntó, intentando reflejar todo el fastidio que sentía. Sin embargo, la indiferencia no era su fuerte, tratándose de Akane; así que optó por incorporarse hasta quedar sentado sobre sus rodillas, intentando explicar lo inexplicable─: simplemente siento lástima por el pobre tipo ─indicó, mientras volteaba hacia un lado haciendo un gesto de desprecio; mismo que su muy pero muy futura cuñada, comprendió a la perfección... para su desgracia.

─Si, claro, Ranma "Celoso" Saotome ─apuntó Nabiki, con una de sus sonrisas cínicas, demostrándole con su tono que no había creído un ápice de la explicación, dejando entrever también, que ella tenía una mejor idea sobre el porqué de su malestar, maldita fuera─. De cualquier manera, pienso que deberías averiguarlo ─expresó con decisión y luego, añadió, con su patentado tono burlón─: ¿O es algo demasiado complicado para tus penosas habilidades?

─¡Oye!─protestó Ranma, incorporándose de un salto, evidentemente furioso porque sus habilidades eran menospreciadas.

─¡Te reto Saotome!─dijo Nabiki al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cintura y apuntaba con el dedo índice hacia Ranma, tocándole el pecho.

─¿Qué?─dijo Ranma, confundido. La palabra "reto" era lo único que había comprendido.

─Lo que quiero decir ─indicó Nabiki, sin despegar su dedo del pecho masculino─. Es que, dudo sinceramente que puedas hacer que mi hermanita menor, la más problemática y marimacho de nosotras, se fije en ti.

─¿Cómo dices? ─preguntó Ranma mientras apretaba los puños, casi chocando su nariz con la de ella. No sabía muy bien porqué estaba molesto y deseando demostrar a Nabiki que se equivocaba, pero así era. Otra cosa aparte era el hecho de que le disgustaba profundamente escuchar a la hermana de su prometida insultarla así.

─Bueno ─continuó Nabiki con voz calmada y melosa─, como ya has notado, mi hermana tiene gustos un tanto extraños; es decir...─hizo una pausa dramática mientras Ranma se inclinaba esperando con ansiedad lo que iba a decir─. ¡Ni siquiera le gusta Tatewaki! ─concluyó la joven, mientras Ranma caía al suelo de boca.

─¿Y porqué habría de gustarle un cretino como ese? ─preguntó Ranma con franco tono despreciativo, al tiempo que se incorporaba para recomponer su arruinada pose; también pensó secretamente que, indudablemente, el calor había afectado a Nabiki.

─Porque es guapo, rico, caballeroso... ─dos corazones rojos aparecieron en los ojos de Nabiki y después fueron reemplazados por dos monedas de 10 yenes. Ocurrió también que, mientras enumeraba las virtudes del susodicho, un ligero viento empezó a soplar dejando caer pétalos de rosas rojas, hecho que propició un sonoro resoplido en Ranma, porque ya era bastante malo tolerar las rosas estando presente Kuno, no se diga en su ausencia.

─¡Es un pervertido! ─declaró Ranma con furia. Ante sus palabras alteradas, los pétalos dejaron de caer y el viento dejó de soplar, pero los yenes permanecieron, quizás indicando que, mientras hubiera efectivo de por medio, los defectos no importaban.

─Mira quien lo dice...─Nabiki recuperó su habitual serenidad, enriquecida con el placer inmejorable de la victoria segura.

─¡Yo no soy un pervertido! ─exclamó Ranma, teniendo la desagradable sensación de estar cayendo irremediablemente en una trampa; una que aún no estaba muy clara, pero que existía.

─Akane no piensa lo mismo ─dijo Nabiki con aire triunfal. Ranma comprendió que para eso no tenía respuesta, al menos una que no fuera afirmativa.

─¡Porque es una chica muy desagradable! ─Ranma estaba en su elemento, la discusión había vuelto a sus dominios. Se cruzó de brazos dudando que Nabiki pudiera defenderla contra eso

─Bueno; si tú fueras todo lo masculino que te crees y toda la cosa, conseguirías que cualquiera ─Nabiki enfatizó el término─, se fijara en ti; incluso una chica tan desagradable como ella ─con esa estocada Nabiki se dirigió hacia la casa. Aunque, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Ranma, se volvió para añadir:

─Si tienes éxito te prometo cancelar tus deudas conmigo ─una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro─. ¡Hek! Incluso podría comprometerme a dejar de vender fotos tuyas ─dijo, haciendo un ademán de afirmación con la mano derecha. Después se perdió en el interior de la casa.

─¡Ya verás Nabiki! ─murmuró Ranma con los dientes apretados mientras comenzaba a destilar una aura negra─. Te voy a demostrar... ─se puso de pie decidido y levantó un puño en alto─. ¡De qué es capaz Ranma Saotome!

Evidentemente asustadas, las aves levantaron el vuelo desde uno de los árboles de la propiedad; también habían aprendido, tiempo atrás, que la mínima alteración en la voz del heredero de la secta Saotome, era preludio del desastre.

─¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! ─Ranma se llevó las manos a la cintura para reír a gusto ¡Él nunca perdía un reto!

*

*

*_**cat**_*

*

*

Nabiki estaba en su habitación escuchando música en su discman cuando Kasumi tocó la puerta con suavidad. El toque se repitió más fuerte cuando no obtuvo respuesta. La puerta se abrió después de otros dos intentos inútiles y Nabiki pudo ver a su hermana mayor caminar con lentitud hacia su cama.

─Nabiki... ─llamó la voz de Kasumi, evidente el concernimiento en cada una de las tres sílabas pronunciadas. Sin embargo, la aludida se perdió el tono porque aún continuaba escuchando música. La preocupación en la voz quedó desmentida por la mirada fulminante que la regente de la residencia Tendo dedicó a su hermana menor.

─¿Si? ─ante la silenciosa amenaza, Nabiki optó por apagar el discman y atender a su hermana mayor. Años atrás había aprendido las funestas consecuencias de no demostrar la debida cortesía.

─¿Qué estás tramando ahora? ─inquirió Kasumi con seriedad.

─¡Nada! Deja de ser tan paranoica ─respondió Nabiki, con voz innegablemente divertida, intentando restar importancia al asunto.

─¡Escuché lo que hablaste con Ranma en el jardín! ─indicó Kasumi, en un tono agresivo extraño en ella. Por supuesto que Nabiki sabía perfectamente que su hermana había escuchado. Aunque detestara la idea, tenía que admitir que Kasumi conseguía lo que su sistema ultra-sofisticado de espionaje y ella juntos no.

─¡Ah! Eso─Nabiki tomó una revista de su escritorio y se acostó para hojearla. Por la seriedad de Kasumi habría pensado que se trataba de otra cosa; como, por ejemplo, que hubiera descubierto el disfraz de panda en su armario o cosas por el estilo.

─No deberías de hacer esas cosas, está muy mal que manipules a los muchachos de ese modo; sobre todo a Ranma kun, sabes muy bien que con él las cosas siempre salen muy diferentes a lo que uno espera ─advirtió Kasumi, su voz sonando más normal que nunca, con ese tono ingenuo que le provocaba dolor de cabeza a por lo menos tres habitantes de la casa.

─Ajá─resuelta a no dejarse vencer, Nabiki dio vuelta a la página, concentrada en ignorar a su hermana.

─Nabiki ─insistió Kasumi─: No me gustaría que ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado ─advirtió, y una vez expresado su deseo, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad. No sin antes mirar a su hermana con profunda preocupación.

─"Tal vez" ─pensó Kasumi deprimida, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de regreso a la cocina─. "La más lastimada serás tú Nabiki..." ─concluyó, y la sonrisa asomó de nuevo en sus labios cuando completó el pensamiento─: "...y no me refiero a unos cuantos golpes; aunque esos, de seguro los tendrás. Lo siento, hermanita".

*

*

*_**cat**_*

*

*

En el exterior de la propiedad Tendo el sol resplandeció, como era su costumbre a esa hora, ocultando la parvada extranjera que surcaba el cielo, presagiando tragedias y daños a la propiedad pública y privada del distrito de Nerima. Y así, mientras el día continuaba su avance y por lo menos dos talentosísimas mentes estrategas intentaban trazar el mejor plan, el hogar de los Tendo vivió su último día de tranquilidad, en espera del nuevo y extraño combate que estaba por iniciar...


	3. Notas

**¡Atención!****:** Para que todo esté más claro y que no tengan que buscar infructuosamente un nuevo capítulo, les comunico que, el anuncio para las actualizaciones aparece en mi Profile: _Fecha_ de actualización y _Nombre_ del fic que actualizaré. Sólo tienen que dar click en mi Nickname (WarriorQueenFC) y podrán verlo. Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.

**Un favor extra-especial: _si desean que la respuesta a sus reviews llegue más rápido, registren su e-mail. _**Porque los reviews sin firmar sólo puedo responderlos hasta que publique un nuevo capítulo.

**Presentación**

¡Hola RanmaFans!

Abusando de mi buena fortuna y del aburrimiento crónico que me ha dado en estos días y que casi ha propiciado un nuevo bloqueo creativo (¡Calma! dije "_casi_"; eso sí: crucen los dedos porque tal cosa no suceda en verdad =P), he decidido retomar también esta historia, publicada anteriormente con el título de "_**Cero en Atractivo**_", la única que fue escrita con el claro fin de mostrar un entuerto digno del manicomnio. La comedia no es mi fuerte, lo reconozco; pero ojalá y les guste.

Sean bienvenidos a "_**Conquistando a Tendo**_". El cambio de título se debe a la inclusión de algunos personajes extra en la misma dirección en que progresan los personajes de Ranma & Akane. A decir verdad, si las Tendo al completo no terminan "conquistadas" por los candidatos más imposibles que puedan imaginar...creo que me declararé un fracaso...

Jitomatazos y Happodaikarin a la casilla correspondiente. ¡Grax por leer!

**NOTAS POR CAPÍTULO**

Ninguna por el momento


End file.
